


I Like You, I Love You

by Soul4Sale



Series: Perks of the Job [2]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Confessions, Doctor/Patient, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leslie was shaking like a leaf, but Ruben couldn’t have expected the storm behind his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! I haven’t written anything for TEW in a while, and I figured I might as well update this series. I’m not sure if people are looking for it, but here’s a new story in the lineup. Here’s the order they should be read in:
> 
> My Guiding Light (Completed)  
> I Like You, I Love You (Here)  
> Doctor’s Orders (In Progress)  
> Running Up That Hill (Completed)  
> Baby, It’s Cold Outside (Completed)  
> Before I End My Day, Remember (Completed)  
> Losing Time (Completed)  
> The Feeling Of Letting Go (Not Written As Of Yet)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

At this point, it wasn’t unusual to see Leslie out of bed after lights-out, staring off into the distance in front of the window he seemed to love. Ruben Victoriano walked his rounds easily enough, knowing that he would be the one to put Leslie to bed, and no one else could keep him there like he could. He’d been assigned to Leslie what felt like eons ago, but was only a short span of four months, and in that time, he’d seen him come out of his shell only when they were alone. During the day, he was withdrawn, reclusive, liked spending time in his room, but at night… He flourished, like an evening Primrose. The petals of the flower would really blend with his pale palette, and as he finally arrived at Leslie’s ward, he found himself wishing he had one for him. Maybe he’d need to work on that.

Framed by the light that turned him radiant, as usual, a bright slash of white light against the darkness of the room, he didn’t turn though he knew he wasn’t alone anymore.

“G-g-good even-even-evening, Ru-Ru… D-dr. Victoriano.” He spoke softly, as usual, refusing to turn from whatever he was watching as he banged his knuckles together to try and soothe the butterflies whipping up a hurricane in his stomach. 

“Good evening, Leslie. Out of bed, again, I see?” The doctor couldn’t help but chuckle as he came up behind the other, patting his shoulder and receiving less of a wince than before. A smile on his face, he watched their reflections in the window before looking down a little at the other.

“C-c-can’t sleep…” Now, the albino’s voice was almost non-existent, barely a whisper. “I… H-have something on m-m-my mind.” 

“Oh? And what is that, my dear?” The words slipped before he could stop them, but he couldn’t help but smile, anyway. Leslie brought out a side of him that nobody but, perhaps, his sister ever had. His hand slipped over the other’s shoulder, the other joining it to rub through the knots and tenseness there.

“I…” Hitched breath stopped his sentence, but he knew better than to just let it float in the air for too long, “I like you, Dr. Victoriano.” A surprisingly easily said sentence hung heavy over both of them for a moment.

“I’m glad to know I’ve been a good doctor for you, then.” He offered, hoping to play it off, but the other continued.

“N-n-no… I… No, no, no… I l- _like_ you.” This time, there was no room for debate. It left the elder blinking a little uncertainly, looking down as red-rimmed eyes looked up into his own.

“Well, Leslie,” He began, wanting to be clinical and professional, but finding it was hard with that pout on the other’s lips, he sighed. “I’ve come to really admire you, as a patient and a person.” Neither male seemed to realize how close they had become until it was too late, and a soft peck of lips left pink blossoming on the younger male’s pale cheeks.

“We’ll have to continue this another night, my dear.” The doctor spoke softly, breath mingling with the other’s and leaving him a tad breathless, “It’s time for bed, I’m afraid. Perhaps I will come by earlier tomorrow.”

“Y-y-yes, Doctor--”

“Please, Leslie. Call me Ruvik. It’s a name only for you.” With a smile, he ushered the younger to bed, laying him down with another kiss to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I’m so glad to get this done. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
